Graphics processing devices may be configured to render images generated by video game applications, spread sheet applications, applications that display pictures, and other applications that generate viewable images. A graphics processing device may be configured to render objects of the generated viewable images in accordance with various specifications. In general, an object may refer to a portion of an image. As one example, a graphics processing device may be configured to render objects in accordance with the OpenVG specification. The “OpenVG Specification, Version 1.1,” was released in December 2008 and is publicly available.
Techniques described in the OpenVG specification may be applicable to process graphics for two dimensional (2-D) images. The OpenVG specification describes scissor regions. Objects that are partially or fully within the scissor regions may be processed for display. Objects that are partially or fully outside the scissor regions may not be displayed, and may therefore not be processed. Hence, rendering of objects in a graphics processing device may involve management of the objectives relative to scissor regions.